The Broken Heart Still Beats
by Viviee
Summary: School isn't all that easy for Yuki Sohma and Tohru. Yuki has to manage with his fanclub and Tohru has to manage the tuition fee. Years later, after many failed relationships, Yuki and Tohru give it one last chance. But will Kyo agree to it? And will Akit
1. Default Chapter

Ah...this is my first Fruits Basket fic so please review people! I would very much appericate it )

All people who review get gold stars and if they want I will review their stories as well! Pretty please?? Please review...personally I think that this chappie is a little...ah...off-subject. Treat it as a prologue ya? PLEASE REVIEW! If not I will suicide and no one will update 'Gone' ((grins manacially))

Title: The Broken Heart Still Beats

Rated: PG-13 (Kyo's mouth)

Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst/bit humor in some chappies (includes this one)

Summary: School is no easy feat. Yuki has to deal with his fan club and Tohru has to manage her school tuition fee. Years later,Yuki and Tohru have had many failed relationships. So they decide that after this one..it's quits on love. But what'll happen if Kyo finds out? And will Akito agree to it as well?

DISCLAIMER: Ah...if I was to be the owner of Furaba then I wouldn't have put this fic online. I would have put it as a storyline for the manga instead...so I don't officially own it. But don't we wish I did? ((happy smile))

;The Broken Heart Still Beats

BRRINNNGGG! The bell signalling the begining of class rang. Yuki Sohma rushed in through the hall, avoiding his fan club, and into room 1B.

Likewise, Tohru Honda went to class too, saying bye to her friends, who were in different classes. Bowing to Mr. Yashimoto as she walked into class 1B, settling herself into her seat. The late bell rang a couple minutes after, signaling the closure of the school gates(1).

Ms. Mirashito walked into class, clicking her black slender high heels, looking more like a wannabe prostitute then a teacher. Rumors were that she went on a omiai(2) date every single night to look for a man. So far though, she seemed to have failed.

" Okay class, I want your attention. Today we are going to-" she stopped abruptly when the principal, Mr. Yashimoto, barged into the door. "Ms. Mirashito! I'm sorry to interupt your class, but there is a man outside the school gates, and he says that you cheated on him during the omiai!"

The class try vainly to surpress their laughter at Ms. Mirashito's shocked face and the too-young-for-a-fifty-year old wig on Mr. Yashimoto's head. The wig...was black curls that looked more like a black mop on a fat pig's head. Not that Mr. Yashimoto was a pig though.

Tohru giggled slightly and covered her mouth with her hands. Everyone knew that Mr. Yashimoto had long had a crush on Ms. Mirashito. She stopped giggling to finish the rest of the homework Toguro-sensei had given them.

Yuki's face was emotionless as he studied the scene with cool purple eyes. Shaking his head (and ignoring the large fanclub that was in the class) he returned to the poem he was writing. It went something like this....

_You've meant a great deal to me_

_Always there no matter what,_

_Brightening the room with your happy smile,_

_And-_

He looked up to the sound of stifled giggles from around the room. Yuki turned his head around and noticed Mr. Yashimoto standing right behind him, reading the poem from behind Yuki. The expression on Mr. Yashimoto's face was not pleasant. " Excuse me Sohma-san, but you are not allowed to have a relationship until you are eighteen right? Unless I am sorely mistaken, this is a love poem Sohma-san," he proceeded (much to Yuki's horror) to read the entire poem out loud to the rest of the class. It was a stroke of luck that Yuki had not managed to complete the To who section.

Several of the girls in the Prince Yuki Fan Club swooned (literally) each thinking that the poem was for them. " Mr. Yashimoto?" a girl, Meiann (member of the fan club), "Forgive me for contridicating you sir, but it seems that that poem doesn't have a to who address so how can you be so certain it is a love poem?"

Mr. Yashimoto's face grew more sour as he looked at Meiann, " Well, Suzita-san, are you saying this because you perhaps are the object of Sohma-san's affection?"

Meiann blushed red at the thought about being the object of Yuki's affection. " The two of you, go to my office NOW. I think we need to have a little chat with your parents about underage relationships,"

Yuki's eyes widened slightly, the principal, Mr. Yashimoto, talk to Akito? Akito was much to sick to talk to someone, and if he did, most likely he would yell his head off at the principal for disturbing...whatever it was.

Tohru (who had been quietly observing the scene for sometime) interjected the principal, " Yashimoto-sensei, Sohma-san does not have a girlfriend. He respects the rules and strictly abides to them. Um...perhaps that poem was just a friendship poem he had written for nobody?"

Mr. Yashimoto's face relaxed a bit, after all it was common knowledge that he had a sympathy for Tohru, who had lost her parents. Rereading the poem a little bit more carefully before ( as in in between the lines) he came to the conclusion that he was wrong. Yes this little piece of artwork(3) was just a friendship poem. " Alright," he said, somewhat reluctantly, " It seems that I have made a mistake. Thanks to Honda-kun for correcting me. This is not a love poem, it's a friendship one. My apologies to Sohma-san and Suzita-san,"

And he turned and walked out of classroom 1B, stopping only to talk to Mirashito-sensei (and blush slightly while he was at it).

End of Chapter One

Well...that certainly didn't quite work out in my opnion, what bout you guys? Remember reviews get me more motivated (check out 'First Ever' for details) I get real excited to see reviews in my inbox! I want as much reviews as humanly possible, in fact, if (any) of my fics reach over fifty I will write out a one-shot for every single reviewer that wants one! To any anime they like as well! Problem is only ones I'm good at are Furaba, YuGiOh, YuYu Hakusho, Kenshin, Inuyasha, One Piece, Shaman King, Hikaru no Go, and Naruto sorry! Once again please review and you will see installment two of this to be very long series! I love doing multi part. My other multi-part is 'Gone' currently on hold -.-;; Review ya? And tell your friends bout me too! Oops...if you'd like you can tell your friends about me! ((grins slyly)) Oh yeah...my apologies to loathed wolf spirit I was mistaken to think you and snow shadow wolf were two different people. Sowwy ((grins with a big sweat drop))


	2. Important Announcement

HAHAHAHA! Sorry for not updating this lil ficcie for like...half a year! Gomen nasai. But I have important news! I WILL NOT LONGER BE UPDATING THIS AND ALL MY OTHER FICS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!

I am starting on a couple of Yu Yu Hakusho fics and some anime crossover stuff..as soon as I get the first few chapters done.

GOMEN NASAI TO ALL THE YGO AND FURUBA FANS!


End file.
